


A different kind of parenting

by Bayerngirl19



Series: The real relationship of Marco and Mario [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fainting, Family, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley has reached the terrible twos, maybe not a great time to find out Mario is pregnant with Marco's second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy second birthday Haley

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first series isn't finished yet but I've had various requests about Haley growing up and about Mario having the second baby. So here we are.

“You look so beautiful my little princess” Mario cooed happily at his little girl wearing a bright pink party dress with sequins. He can’t believe his little baby is two years old already.

“Calum come?” Haley asked wrapping her arms around Mario’s neck. (She’s stood on the bed) Haley patted his hands on Mario’s shoulders once again, indicating to Mario she wants to be picked up.

Mario takes his little girl into his arms and takes her downstairs where some of their team mates, friends and Marco are waiting downstairs to surprise Haley.

“Surprise” The whole room shouted once the two of them entered. The whole place is decorated in pink. Pink banners, pink table clothes, pink balloons and most importantly a pink cake, in the shape of a castle.

Haley clung tight to Mario’s neck, she’s a shy little girl and always found it hard to be around a lot of other people, just like Mario. Most of their team mates had brought their children but most importantly Thomas and Manuel’s son Calum is here, her best friend.

“Can we do presents first?” Marco asked sounding like a big kid. “I want to see her face when she sees what we bought her”

Mario rolled his eyes. “Well ok, but only one present from us because it’s not her birthday until tomorrow”

Marco nodded eagerly. “Everyone in the living room” Everyone followed Marco into the living room and sat on the various chairs scattered around. The children sat around Haley in a circle.

“Mommy” Haley started to cry. Mario shrugged his shoulders and laughed, sitting down in the little circle and settling his daughter onto his lap, who had now stopped crying.

“You shouldn’t pick her up when she cries Mario, she’ll become too attached to you” Marco’s mom said. Marco rolled his eyes in response.

“Shut up mom, this isn’t the time”

“This is from me” One of Jerome’s twins said while thrusting a large gift in front of Haley’s face. The little girl gingerly took the gift and ripped open the paper and smiled.

“Look daddy it’s from Mommy’s team” Haley held up a stuffed bear up in the air for Marco to see. It’s one of those build a bears wearing a Bayern kit.

“That’s beautiful sweetie” Marco said, all though he made a mental note to buy it a Dortmund jersey.

“Jerome” Mats snapped. “You could have got her something with a Dortmund jersey” Marco nodded his head in agreement where Thomas and Manuel shook their heads.

“Haley sweetheart?” Jerome called out, the little girl clung tightly onto Mario’s shirt but she looked up at him. “You like your bear don’t you?” Haley blushed and nodded her head. “See” Jerome said back to Mats. “She likes it and that’s all that matters”

“Me turn, me turn” Nico said, pulling away from where he sat by uncle Marco’s feet and rushed over to Haley with his gift. “Haley here, is from me” The little boy giggled and pressed it into her hand.

“tank you” Mario smiled, she didn’t pounce words properly yet but for a two year old she’s damn polite. Once again she pulled away the wrapping paper. Haley looked down at the red monster in a black box. “What ist?”

Nico giggled “Talky Elmo”

“Go on Calum, give the present to Haley” Thomas said while pressing a huge box into his sons arms. Calum stumbled as he made his way over to Haley but eventually managed to press the box into her arms without falling over.

“Calum” Haley said in delight and started to pull away the wrapping paper. Inside is big box full of large toddler versions of the my little pony horse.

“Neigh” Haley said while pointing at one of the horses. Thomas smirked, he has certainly given the best present. Manuel rolled his eyes and made a promise to himself that next time, they are going shopping together.

Soon enough all the presents had been opened and laid out on the coffee table in the living room, the little girl has been spoilt rotten. She has gotten everything from dolls and teddy bears to more expensive gifts such as toddler friendly nintendo’s.

“Tank you” Haley said to everyone but she still clung tightly to Mario who pulled her up and rested her on his hip.

“Good girl” Mario smiled proudly.

“What’s your favourite present Haley?” Louis Podolski jumped out. “They all seem like baby toys to me. Didn’t you get any race cars?”

Lukas laughed. “She is a baby and she’s a girl who likes dollies. Shall I get you a doll for your birthday?”

Lenny Großkreutz burst out into a fit of laughter, all most falling on the floor in the process of it. “Louis is getting a doll”

“Stop showing off Lenny” Kevin snapped. “It’s Haley’s birthday, stop ruining her day”      

“That’s ok” Mario laughed “Shall we go and cut the cake?”

Everyone stood around the table in the kitchen, Marco light the candles and brought the cake towards Haley while everyone sang happy Birthday.

_Happy Birthday to You_ _  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Haley  
Happy Birthday to You._

“Blow out your candles sweetie” Marco smiled and Haley took a deep breath and blew out the two candles in one go, with a little help from Marco of course.

“Happy birthday darling” Mario said and pressed a kiss onto her mouse brown hair.

“what did you wish for Haley?” Mats asked, smiling at the little girl.

To everyone’s surprise Haley shouted out the wish across the room. “I wished for mommy to have another baby so I will have a sister or a brother” Mario just blushed while the whole room burst into laughter.            


	2. I'm pregnant

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Haley shouted as she jumped into bed in the middle of her parents. "Come look what I did mommy" She roughly shook Mario awake.

"I'm coming honey" Mario pulled himself out of bed and thank god they didn't have sex last night. "What's up?"

"Daddy too"

Marco groaned. "I'm going to be sick" He jumped out of bed quickly and ran into the bedroom. Mario sighed Marco had been vomiting early morning for the last couple of weeks.

"Come on honey, show mommy" Mario took the little girl by the hand and let her pull him out of the bedroom and into her bedroom. "Mommy look" Haley looked so proud of herself. Mario could only groan, for the second time this week, Haley has taken the toilet roll out of the bathroom and covered everything in the room. The terrible twos really have begun.

"Haley honey, I thought I told you not do that" Mario sighed and started unwrap the toilet roll from various pieces of furniture. Typical of Marco to get sick when there is work to be done.

As if on cue Marco popped his around the bedroom, raising an eyebrow as he watches Mario stretching to pull down the paper from the lamp. "I'm going to make breakfast, I have a craving for sugar on toast again"

"Eww Marco, seriously? anyone would think you are pregnant" The both of them burst out into laughter before Marco headed downstairs and Mario finished with the toilet roll.

"Now don't do that again you little monkey" Mario cooed taking Haley into his arms. "Now shall we go and see what daddy has made us for breakfast" Mario gasped as he walked into the kitchen to see Marco doing something he never does, crying.

"It's just so sad Mario" Marco sniffed, using the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt to wipe away his tears. Marco pointed at the screen of the tv "Bambi..." Marco sniffed. "Mommy died"

Mario rolled his eyes. "For god sake, get over yourself, when I cried at the fault in our stars when I was pregnant by the way, you told me to get a grip because it's not real"

Mario gently lowered Haley into her playpen. "Mommy won't be long honey, daddy is being a big cry baby" Haley giggled and started to play with one of the horses Thomas' bought her while he made his way over to Marco.

"What's wrong Marco, you are not yourself at all. You are throwing up in the mornings, having weird food cravings and mood swings. Just like I did when I was pregnant with Haley" Mario cocked his head to one side.

"Well i'm not pregnant Mario, I haven't bottomed since I was fifteen back when I was only experimenting" Marco stroked Mario's cheek. "Just a weird coincidence, I guess. Marco shrugged.

Mario looked down at his slightly swollen stomach and swallowed. "I've gained weight recently but i've had no other pregnancy side affects like I did with Haley"

"The last time I fucked you, the condom broke"

"Stop swearing in front of Haley" Mario snapped. Mario thought for a few moments. "That was two months ago"

Marco nodded. "I'll take care of Haley while you go take a pregnancy test"

"It's still kind of weird how you are having all the side effects, I think I read about this in one of my pregnancy magazines. "You can go and buy a test while I look after Haley"

Marco groaned, Mario pulled his puppy dog expression which Marco could never say no to. "Fine, I won't be long" Mario smiled and took Haley out of the playpen and into the living room.

"Go pick a story and Mommy will read to you" Mario settled back onto the sofa while Haley picked a book out of the toy box and came running back.  "Jack and Jill" Mario smiled.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a-" Mario was cut off by a loud scream from his daughter, who pulled the book out of Mario's hand and threw it at him. The book his hard and the corner hit Mario in the forehead.

"Oh Haley, honey what's wrong?"

"You" Haley screamed and jumped down from the sofa, stamping her feet while storming around the living room. Mario sighed, wiping the blood away from his forehead.

"Come on darling, let's go draw a picture" Mario sighed. Haley did as she was told, getting out the packet of pens but instead of handing them to Mario, she took of the lid scribbled on the cream walls.

"Oh Haley, you know you are not supposed to write on the wall, why did you do that?"

Haley stamped her feet once again. "I wanted to"

Mario took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm, he took the little girl into his arms and sat her down at the kitchen table. Be a good girl and i'll make you some toast"

Mario took the juice cup out of the fridge and passed the Disney Frozen to Haley who took it gratefully and started to drink. Mario breathed a sigh of relief, his head pounded from where the book hit him.

Just when Mario put the bread in the toaster, he turned around and heard a crash and of course the juice was on the floor, spreading across the freshly cleaned tiles. "Haley, why?"

"Didn't want it" Haley said rather pleased with herself as she watched her mommy bend down and clean up the mess. "Didn't want it, Didn't want it, Didn't want it" Haley chanted happily, while banging her hands on the table.

"Then what do you want sweetheart?" Mario asked the question while pulling himself up and tossing the cloth into the bin. "Anything just tell mommy?" He said, getting desperate now, his head pounded. He just couldn't wait until Marco got home.

"I want-" Haley started, smiling up at Mario with a hopeful grin spread across her cute little features. "I want chocolate"

"You know what? Fine" Mario unlocked the sweet cupboard and pulled out a small bar of chocolate. "Enjoy honey because this is the last time mommy is giving you chocolate for breakfast"

"No" Haley laughed while gulping the chocolate down, most of it sticking to her skin instead of going into her mouth. Mario couldn't help but laugh, she's the most beautiful little girl in the world.

"Honey I-" Marco cut off once he saw the blood tricking down from the gash on Mario's forehead. "Did you know you are bleeding?"

Mario nodded and took the test from Marco's hand. "Don't give her any more chocolate Mario warned as he walked into the bathroom.

"Chocolate?" Haley made grabby hands at Marco.

"Just don't tell mommy" Marco handed Haley a bar of chocolate, the both of them giggling. Marco took Haley into his arms and into the living room where they both lay in front of the telly watching Caillou.

"Marco?" Mario come rushing in with a huge smile on his face. "There is going to be twice as much love in this house, i'm pregnant"     


	3. Unexpected joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, in this story Marco has got his act together and is an amazing farther :)

As soon as Mario found out he was pregnant, that's when the morning sickness started and Marco's weird vomiting in the morning's had stopped. Mario is supposed to be in training this morning, but had phoned in sick. He still needs to tell the team, he's pregnant for a second time.

Marco himself is at training, but will be finishing early because the two of them have an appointment at the doctors. Mario knows he's two and a half months pregnant but they are having a scan to make sure everything is as well as it should be.

"You are going to uncle Matsi's this evening, are you excited?" Mario cooed to Haley, who is sat on the floor of the living room, playing with a rather large bear, at least twice the size of her, which Marco had won at a local fair.

It would be a lie to say Marco actually won the bear, when he spent about €20 trying to knock over five milk bottles, in the end Marco demanded he was going to pay for the bear, which was €30. So the big hideous bear cost them €50 in total, at least Haley likes it.

"Not want to." Haley didn't even turn around to look at him as she fed the bear with a plastic doll spoon. "Me and a Holger are busy." Mario stared in disbelief, Holger must be the bear.

Mario pulled Haley up onto his knee and smiled at her. "But Mommy has to go to the hospital." He soothed back her reddish brunette hair, and pressed a kiss onto the head.

Haley's face dropped, proceeding for her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. "Not want you die." She said, starting to sob.

"Mommy's not going to die, why do you think that?"

"Lena's nana, went hospital and die." Haley sobbed even harder. Mario hadn't wanted Haley to find out about death at such a young age, but Haley's friend Lena's grandmother had passed away of cancer and the little girl had proceeded to tell everyone about death.

"Yes Lena's Nana was very poorly but mommy's not poorly, i'm having a baby." Mario smiled at the thought, he cannot wait to give Haley a little brother or sister. Getting pregnant the first time had been a miracle and he never expected getting pregnant a second time but lady look must have been smiling on them because here they are.   

"Mommy not fat?" Haley said while patting on Mario's pretty much flat stomach. "Girl, girl, girl."

Mario chuckled. "The baby is only very small at the moment, he or she will grow very soon."

"She." Haley practically screamed, making it will known that she wants a baby sister and not a brother. "Boys are smelly."

Marco walked through the door as if on cue, with two small gift bags in his hand. "This one's for you." He said, pressing the pink bag into Haley's hand. "And this one's for you." Marco kissed Mario on top of his head and pressed a black bag into his hand.

Haley dipped inside and pulled out a doll, named 'My big sister.' Marco smiled at his daughters confused face. "You are going to be a big sister Haley and this Dolly will help you to be the best big sister."

"Thank you daddy." Haley slipped down from the sofa and hugged her daddy's legs. Marco couldn't help the huge grin plastered to his face, Haley is perfect and soon there will be two children to love."

Mario opened his gift bag, where he found a little black box inside. He flipped open the box to reveal a silver ring. Mario preferred silver to gold, he had expressed many times that gold looks tacky. The ring said Mommy on it, the gesture alone made Mario want to cry."

"Thank you." Tears brimmed up in his eyes as he pressed his lips against Marco's he really does have the best husband in the world. Marco's smile grew wider, once Mario slipped his ring on.

A knock at the door broke them from their happy moment, Marco sighed as he pulled open the door, Mats and Cathy are standing on the other side. "Come in."

"No, mommy, no." Haley clung tightly onto Mario's leg, not wanting him to leave. It broke his heart to see his scream child, as he left the house, and got into the car. The drive to the hospital is only a short one and luckily, they got a parking spot close to the front entrance.

Marco took Mario by the hand and checked them both in, much more smoothly than things did with Haley. The both of them sat quiet, it would be a lie to say Mario isn't nervous.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Marco asked to make convocation, it's much too early to find out the sex of the baby at this point.

Mario shrugged. " I just want a healthy baby but Haley wants a little sister." He chuckled. "What sex do you want?"

"Well, I would like a little boy. You know someone I can teach football tricks, take him out to play sports. That would be amazing you know." Marco smiled, a little boy would be perfect.

"What if he's gay?" Mario couldn't help but ask, "What if he likes to play house and go to ballet."

Marco smiled. "Then i'd take him to ballet and love him just as much. Mario smiled in response, he knew Marco would say the right thing.

"Mario Reus?" The doctor called out, and the two of them followed her into the room. Marco took Mario by the hand, once the nurse started to rub jelly over Mario's stomach.

Mario took a deep breath and stared at a crack in the wall, until the doctor said something, this part is always the one which worries him the most. "I can see two heads."

Mario looked up and smiled at the tiny blobs on the screen, where as Marco just looked confused. "What? our child as two heads?"

The nurse bit her lip to stop a giggle. "No, you are having twins."


	4. More love to share

"Mommy, mommy." Haley bounces into the bedroom, still not tall enough to jump on the bed, she pulls Marco's hand which is hanging over the side. "Daddy, daddy."

"What's wrong my little angel?" Marco reaches down and pulls the little girl in bed with them. Haley smiles and wraps her arms around Marco's body, before turning her attention to Mario, who is still pretty much asleep.

"Mommy." Haley gives him a shake, Mario groans as he rolls over, looking white as a sheet. Haley smiled even brighter, as Mario stroked a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Good morning little princess." Mario grimaced, he feels like shit, maybe the morning sickness is doubled with having twins. "I'm sorry." Mario jumps out of bed, and heads into the bathroom, and only a few seconds later Marco can hear his husband being sick.

"Mario are you ok?" Marco takes Haley into his arms, and follows Mario into the bathroom, feeling rather sat looking at Mario hutched over the toilet, and vomiting looking pale as ever. "I'm going to take Haley downstairs, do you want anything making?"

Mario shakes his head, and carries on vomiting. Marco sighs, and taps his back, leaving the bathroom and heading into the kitchen, placing Haley in her high chair, and makes a start with breakfast, even though he cannot cook to his life.

"I can take over." Mario smiles weakly, walking into the kitchen on shaky legs. "What does my princess want for breakfast?" Mario coos, stumbling a little from the sudden dizziness.

"No way mommy." Marco digs his hands into Mario's shoulder blades, and pushes him into the living-room, and onto the shoulder. "You get some rest, and i'll take care of breakfast."

Mario smiles, his eyes sliding closed. "But you can't cook." The younger one falls asleep before Marco can respond, so with a kiss on Mario's clammy forehead and goes back to his daughter in the kitchen.

"So, what does Haley won't for breakfast?" Marco holds up a bag of toast, and a bag of porridge, hopefully Haley chooses the toast, because even Marco can't go wrong with toast, and to Marco's surprise she points at the bread. "good girl."

Marco isn't sure what the numbers mean on the toaster, so he just whacks it up to the top, and starts to empty the dishwasher, only Haley isn't impressed with the lack of attention, and starts to cry.

"You play with these." Marco places a dolly on her highchair. "While daddy empties the dishwasher." Haley is impressed for a whole three seconds, then throws the doll on the floor, followed by another frustrated scream.

"Do you want me to take her?" Marco hears the raspy shout, coming from the living room, and no he doesn't! For once he wants to show Mario he's more than capable of looking after some light house work, and their daughter. "No, i'm ok." He eventually shouts back.  

"How about this instead?" Marco places her crayon's and coloring book, this time Haley doesn't seem impressed at all, and knocks all the things onto the floor, with a small scream. "No."

Marco's protests are cut short when the fire alarm starts to beep, Haley starts to cry and the room fills up with smoke. Marco takes the tea towel and wafts away the smoke, until the beeping stops.

"What's going on?" Mario rubs his eyes, gripping the work surface for support, everything goes blank, but luckily Mario is there to catch him, and takes the younger one into his arms. "I told you to rest." Marco mock snaps, and lays him back down on the sofa.

"Ouch you son of a -" Marco cut off, and placed the toast that had burned his fingers onto the chopping board, and of course it's as black as coal, to make matters worse it's the last piece of bread.

Marco scrapes off as much burnt as possible, and covers it in butter, to try and disguise the fact it's burnt. "Enjoy darling." Marco leaves Haley to eat, while turning his attention back to the dishwasher.

"yucky." Haley pushes the plate onto the floor, with another scream. " Marco wills himself to calm down before he loses it completely, and breaks the plate in his hand. Why is this so hard? Mario seems to cope fine. "Yucky, yucky, yucky."

"Why is everything going wrong?" Marco practically screams, and knocks his head against the door of the cupboard, over and over. Haley jumps, and starts to cry, snapping Marco out of it."I'm so sorry darling."

"Wanty mommy." Haley cries against Marco's chest, once he takes her into his arms. "Daddy, where mommy?" Haley looks up at Marco with tear filled eyes, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Mommy really is great isn't he?" Marco smiles as his daughter nods, despite Mario not feeling very well, Marco takes Haley into the living room, and the two of them lay down on the sofa besides Mario.

Haley snuggles up in between them, while Marco's hand runs over Mario's only slightly swollen stomach. "You are such a great mommy, how do you cope with everything? and soon there is going to be two new babies to look after."

Mario's eyes are closed, but he smiles. "Because I love the four of you very much, I will do anything to make you happy, that's a mommy's job." Mario says, and Marco starts to feel a little guilty.

"I hardly ever help you." Marco sighs. "And when I do, everything seems to go wrong." A small smile is pulled from his lips when Mario's hand finds his own, and gives it a light squeeze, and Haley's fingers graze over his smooth skin.

"You go to training Marco, I don't expect you to do everything, I only want you to be a great farther, and Marco you really are." Mario smiles, and squeezes Marco's hand tighter. "I love you."

Marco smiles. "I love you too, and I can't wait until we have two more children here to share our love."


	5. Telling Pep the good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario tells Pep the good news, his manager isn't happy.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Marco takes Mario's shaky hands into his own, just after he parks up outside of the Bayern training ground. Mario is pale, and nervous, he's about to tell his teammates he's pregnant, and will need to take some time off.

Mario shrugs. "I'm only three months pregnant, and I already look like a beach whale." Marco bites his lip, because yeah there is the tiniest little bump, but beach whale no way. "I can't train, because I don't want to hurt them." Mario sighs, and rubs a hand over his stomach.

"Maybe you can tell Pep, you are not feeling very well, and can only do light training." Marco suggests, but by the look on Mario's face, the younger one doesn;t agree with him. "Or I can drive you home, and we can phone in sick?"

"I need to tell him Marco, he's probably going to crazy with me." Mario pouts. "Why can't he just be happy for me? He was so mad the last time, and now i'm going to be taking even more time off."

Marco reaches out and gives Mario's hand a hard squeeze. "Would it help if I came with you?" Mario cocks his head to one side a giggles a little. Pep already hates Marco as it is, but he's willing to do anything, to keep Mario happy.

"He'll kill you Marco." Mario turns to face his boyfriend, and smiles. "Just be here for me when I get out, ok?" Marco nods, so Mario leans in, and presses a hard kiss against his boyfriends lips. "Wish my look."

Marco smiles, and watches Mario get out of the car. "Good luck angel." Marco bites his lip, and glares at Mario's ass. "Fuck, you are so hot when you are pregnant."

"Marco!" Mario giggles, and heads inside of the training complex, sucking in a deep breath. This is going to take a lot of courage. Mario's heart sinks, once he hears his manager screaming. Great he's in a bad moon.

"Götze." Pep growls, and storms over to him, the second he walks onto the training pitch. "Just because you are a mother, does not mean you are allowed to show up late, and why the fuck are you wearing jeans. Where is your kit Mario, i'm not happy with you at all."

Mario feels dizzy, his heart is beating like a jack hammer. It's humiliating being scolded in front of the whole squad. "Actually." Mario mumbles, and his words are only just audible. "I'm not staying."

"I'm sick death of you Mario." Pep squares up, and he's only inches away from Mario's face. "Why do you think you are so special, just because you're gay, and manage to give birth. Many of your teammates are fathers, and they turn up every day."

Mario wishes he'd let Marco come after all, he would never let Pep shout at him like this. Robert notices Mario's discomfort and wraps a protective arm around his shoulders. "Mario's not been feeling well, that's all."

"If I wanted your opinion Lewandowski, i'd have asked for it, now do ten laps, and leave me and this slut alone." Mario's heart beats faster, wow being called a slut really hurts. "So tell me Mario, why are you not staying?"

"Imthreemonthspregnant." Mario blurts out as one word, and Mario has never seen his manager this angry in his life. He doesn't hesitate to slap Mario hard, around the face. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, the next thing he knows, he's laid on the wet grass.

"What happened?" Mario grumbles, his head hurts, and the only thing he can see are Robert's bright blue eyes, with nothing but concern in them. "My head really hurts."

"You fainted." Robert takes Mario's hands into his own, and pulls him back onto his feet, gripping him tightly to stop him from fainting again. "Come on, let's get you some water."

"What about Pep?" Mario allows himself to be guided off the training pitch, and into the reception hall. Robert sits him down one of the comfortable chairs, and hands him a glass of water.

"He's not happy you're pregnant, but the rest of us are Mario." Robert squeezes Mario's hand. "You and Marco deserve this, you are such a lovely couple, and little Haley deserves a sibling.

"Sibling's." Mario smiles. "We are having twins." Mario allows Robert to pull him into a big hug, the Pole is so happy for them, and it makes Mario's heart melt, he's a good friend to both Marco, and Mario.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Robert feels Mario's stomach. "Do you need a lift back to Dortmund, I know it's a long way, but I don't want you going back on yourself, when you upset.

"Marco's waiting for me, do you want to come and see him?" Robert nods, and the two of them make their way over. Mario face palms, he can see Marco sat in the driving seat, and mining some song into the air refresher.

"Sorry." Marco blushes. "I didn't know, we had company." Mario giggles, and sits down in the passenger seat, while Robert hovers outside of the car door. "Hi Robert."

"Hi Marco." Robert holds his hand out, and they fist bump. "I'll leave Mario to tell you the details, but he fainted in training." Marco turns towards Mario, a look of concern on his face. "I'll leave you two, to talk." Robert says his good byes, the leaves.

"Mario, what happened?" Marco grips Mario by the chin, and forces Mario to look into his eyes. "What did he do to you, I can read it in your eyes Mario, so don't lie for him."

"He's not happy about me being pregnant at all, he yelled at me a whole lot, then slapped me around the face." Mario sinks down into the seat. "I don't want to talk about, I just want to go home, and cuddle."

Marco gives Mario's hand one last squeeze. "I'll take you home, and cuddle you. We'll buy take out, and watch your favourite movie."

Mario smiles. "You are amazing Marco."  


	6. Where do babies come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler, I hope you all like it.

"Marco, what the fu- are you doing?" Mario's mouth falls open in disbelief. Mario has just gotten home from the store, to find Marco standing on the sofa, with Haley, the cushions all over the living room floor. "Why are you standing on the furniture?"

"The floor is lava." Marco screams, and takes Haley into his arms, and jumps onto the coffee table, ignoring Mario's glare. "We have to stay off the floor, or we'll die."

"Mommy going to melt." Haley points out at Mario's feet, which are touching the carpet. Mario just rolls his eyes, all though Marco is a great father, sometimes it's like having two children.

Marco gets the hint, and steps down from the coffee table. "I'm sorry honey." The older one wraps his arms around Mario's body, and presses a hard kiss against his soft lips.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Haley follows suit, and wraps her arms around Mario's leg. The brunette smiles, and takes his daughter into his arms.

"Hello honey." Marco kisses Haley's forehead. "Did you have a good day with daddy? it looks like you did." Haley nods, and presses even closer to Mario, while Marco stands behind them, his chest pressed against Mario's back.

"Mommy?" Haley lifts her head, locking her Hazel-green eyes with Mario's darker ones. "You have babies in your tummy, where did they come from?"

"Well." Mario sits down, allowing Haley to sit in his lap, Marco takes the seat next to him, with a smug smile on his face. This is going to be fun. "A stalk delivers the baby, and leaves him, or her on our doorstep." Mario bites his lip, feeling like an idiot.

"Then how did they get in your tummy?" Haley looks down at Mario's stomach, totally confused. Marco chuckles in the background, this is so funny to watch.

Mario is about to respond, when Marco chips in. "We bought you from Amazon, we wanted a perfect little girl, so we ordered you on Amazon." Marco winks at Mario, who is looking at his husband, with complete bewilderment.

Haley cocks her head to one side, and giggles. "amazone." A smile forming on her face. The two year old, not able to pronounce the word. "Can I buy a baby, too?"

"No way, Haley Reus." Marco takes her out of Mario's lap, and smiles. "You are not allowed to have babies, until you are at least thirty years old." The blonde chuckles, just the thought of his baby girl flying the nest, is heartbreaking.

Marco's response, has Mario smiling as well. "I don't know about that daddy, thirty seems a little young to me. I think you need to be forty." Mario coos, and lightly pinches her cheek, making the little girl laugh.

"Daddy, how long until my little sister, or brother is delivered by the postman." Marco bites his lip so hard, to try and stop himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"It took the postman nine months to deliver you." Mario adds, while Marco is still trying to refrain from laughing.   

"How many months until my brother or sister is born mommy? Soon or is it still a long time left?" Haley touches Mario's only slightly swollen tummy. "Mommy don't look like have baby inside."

"That's because the babies inside of my tummy, still have six months of growing to do, but soon mommy will be very big, because there are two babies inside of mommy's tummy."

Haley nods, and wiggles in Marco's lap, indicating she wants to get down. Marco places his daughter on the floor, then pulls Mario into his lap. "You are such a great mommy, do you know that?"

Mario chuckles, a small blush creeping onto his chubby face. "Babies come from Amazon, where did you even think that up?" Mario glances down at Haley, who is inside of her toy box.

Marco shrugs. "The first thing that came into my head, imagine if she tells someone at nursery, we'll look like idiots."

"The funny thing is, she goes to a Christian nursery. We'll look like idiots, because they'll tell her god brought the baby." Mario laughs, it's a convocation he hopes he never has to have with the nursery.

"Mommy, daddy." Haley bounces over full of excitement, both Marco, and Mario look over at their daughter, who happens to have a doll stuffed up her shirt, both of them smiling at the pure cuteness of it. "I ordered a baby from amazone too."

"Oh really? So you are" Marco pats Haley's stomach. "Have you ordered a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, i'm going to call her mommy, after mommy." Haley beams. "Can I have ice cream now?" Haley looks up at Marco. "When mommy found out, you gave mommy ice cream."

Marco chuckles, and picks her up. "You little monkey, you don't have a baby in there at all do you? You just wanted some ice cream."

Mario smiles, and watches Marco carry, Haley into the kitchen. He really does have the most perfect family.  


End file.
